hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Weather Curse
Weather Curse is the personification of the weather changing and ruining occasions. History Weather Curse was first introduced in the Fandomly fic that Treyen wrote for the 2013 Easter Egg Hunt. She reportedly made the weather terrible for everyone in the Fandomly Mansion from the Epicstonian Mountain. When she was found out for her antics, she threatened to make the weather miserable for everyone everywhere. However, after being threatened by Acro, she immediately backed off when she realized she could not possibly make England's weather worse than it already was. It is believed that her emotions have a hand in changing the weather. Weather Curse lives in a house of her own on the Epicstonian Mountain with a few servants, unlike the other Curses who live in the Fandomly Mansion. No one knows how Weather came to be on the Epicstonian Mountain. However, it is suspected that her older siblings, Real Life and Poof, ordered her up there. Appearance Weather Curse has light blond hair and is very pale. Like her siblings, she has green eyes although they are of the lighter variety. Weather Curse tends to wear very frilly, blue dresses with a matching parasol for each of her outfits. She carries a parasol everywhere she goes, even indoors. Her hair is always neat and never out of place. Weather Curse can actually sit so still that it is easy to forget her existence if one is in the same room as her. Sometimes when people do take notice of her, they mistake her for a porcelain doll. Personality Overall, Weather Curse has a very regal and princess-like personality. She tends to be quiet around other people and looks down on them with an often condescending look. It is difficult to tell what she is thinking. When she does talk though, it is usually to boss others around. This may, however, stem from her living on the Epicstonian Mountain with servants heeding her every order. Weather Curse absolutely hates it when she is not allowed to get what she wants. A master of tranquil fury, she usually stares down the person who will not give in to her desires. This may be due to the sheer control she has learned because of her fear of completely obliterating her surroundings with her anger. However, there have been times (although they are few in number) where she has been known to throw quite a tantrum; a tantrum so horrible that it creates a huge storm to go with it. As a result, those around her try to keep her as content as possible. Despite her persistence, she does know her limits. Though she is stubborn, she will give up on something if the task is impossible to do. This was prominently shown in her debut in Treyen's fic when she gave up on making the weather worse because it was physically impossible to make the weather in England any worse or weirder than it already was. Despite her personality, there is a kinder side to her. Weather Curse has a soft spot for birds. She has a tendency to rescue injured birds and baby birds that have wandered far from their nest and care for them in her room. Her favourite birds are penguins, but her siblings have refused to get her a pet penguin. She is, however, content with buying many stuffed penguins. Her room is full of stuffed penguins although she hides those on the rare occasion that people do come over to see her. Her dream is to one day open up a bird park although her tendency to shift the weather with her mood prevents her from doing this. She is intent on learning how to better control her abilities in order to realize her dream of opening a bird park some day. Relationships Family Poofing Curse Weather Curse has a fairly distant relationship with both her siblings. She seems to take a nearly sadistic enjoyment to ruining Poofing Curse's dates by raining on them. As a result, Poofing Curse gives in easily to Weather's demands in exchange for decent weather for his dates. The only time he has refused a demand of hers is when he adamantly refused to get her a pet penguin. Real Life Curse Weather Curse has a distant relationship with both her siblings. Although she does admire the way her sister carries herself. Real Life Curse herself tends to buy Weather Curse clothes and her essential needs when necessary. Unlike her brother, she rarely gives in to Weather's demands when she deems them unnecessary. Although Weather pretends she is too old for stuffed animals, RL gives her stuffed penguins every year for her birthday and Christmas. Servant Dead Thread Curse Weather Curse and Dead Thread Curse have a close-knit relationship due to the latter being the former's butler and their cohabitation on the Epicstonian Mountain. Because of Dead's general subservient behaviour and stoic demeanor, Weather tends to pick on her more often than her other servants. If someone asks her about the way she treats her butler, she will reassert that she is the boss and that it is Dead's duty to serve her no matter what. On the inside, however, Weather is thankful for Dead's company and does see her as a friend. Acquaintances Dream Curse Flamenco Curse Typo Curse Category:Personification